


put me in your care

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Medical Professionals, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Spoilers for Seteth's backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Manuela does physical exams to get baseline statistics for the students and staff of Garreg Mach. This year, Seteth fails to avoid it.





	put me in your care

**Author's Note:**

> this begins a possible trilogy of fics that have a theme of sexuality but not actual sex. we'll see where the next two parts go.
> 
> i'm of the mind that if seteth falls in love with manuela it starts when she goes off to face the death knight to rescue flayn. but no one said that has to be where all his interest in her started.
> 
> day 26 pairing: seteth/manuela  
day 26 kink: medical examination/play

This is a song and dance Seteth and Manuela have gone through for six years. Every year Manuela does basic physicals for all the students and staff of Garreg Mach Academy, and every year Seteth delays, avoids, and outright rejects her examinations. He is perfectly healthy, he says, he does not care for physicians, he says, he is never ill, he says.

On the sixth year of their shared period in Garreg Mach Manuela finally lures him into her office on the pretext of discussing a new student’s unusual measurements. She closes the door behind him and stands in the doorway, discussing Raphael Kirsten’s highly abnormal muscle mass. It’s not usually a concern, but she does want an eye kept on him to ensure he is not eating those vile herbs that aid muscle growth and ruin the rest of the body. Seteth agrees to keep an eye on him, but when he goes to leave he finds Manuela in the doorway, refusing to let him leave. 

Their debate goes back and forth for several minutes before Seteth finally says, “Professor Manuela, I will concede to this demand for a physical examination on two conditions. First, there will be no examination of my ears. Second, there will be no business with my—” and here he pauses, looking for a word that will not give away the extraordinary blood running through his veins, “—my _bodily fluids_.”

He realises his mistake in word choice a second too late. Manuela looks genuinely offended, aghast at the very suggestion that she would have interest in his _fluids_. “Sir,” she says, her voice firm, “my behaviour on my own time my not meet to your standards, but I object to the suggestion that I do not behave professionally as a physician.”

“Pardon me, Professor,” Seteth says quickly. “I did not mean to suggest that, only that I do not want any examination of any fluids.”

“So long as I can check for a pulse, that’s fine,” Manuela says, calming down. She runs her fingers through her hair, trying to settle it, then sets it behind a hair band. She scrubs her hands with soap and water and then gestures for Seteth to take a seat on one of the beds. He does so, trying to recover from that embarrassing mistake. In the years Manuela has worked as the academy’s physician he has heard more tales of slovenly or embarrassing behavior from Manuela than is really reasonable. But none of those tales had been about her capacity as a teacher or physician, beyond the occasional story of her treating students in a robe instead of proper clothes.

Seteth hasn’t had need of her care, but he really should know better than to doubt her professionalism. And she carries her bag of medical tools to him, bringing out a curious ear trumpet. “I’m going to check your heart and lungs, is that alright?” she asks. She looks entirely serious, though her expression is still soft and friendly despite it. Seteth is surprised, despite only moments ago scolding himself for doubting her. He consents, and Manuela listens to his heart with the ear trumpet for a few long seconds. Then she steps around and listens to his back, instructing him to breathe deeply a few times.

“Everything sounds alright,” she says. “See how painless this is?” It’s almost teasing, but there’s still a layer of formality to everything about her that has him fascinated.

“I see,” Seteth says, trying to keep his voice steady.

“I’ll check your eyes, nose, and throat, now,” she says, replacing the ear trumpet and bringing out a round, concave mirror. The mirror seems to focus light to a point, something she demonstrates by flashing it in his eyes. Manuela is very close to him, staring straight into his eyes. It’s a lot to take in, especially when Seteth is so rarely this close to a person who isn’t his daughter.

Her examination continues with her looking up his nose and into his throat, using the back of a spoon to press his tongue out of the way. She tells him what to do at each step of the examination. Seteth is obedient for the moment. Anything to get this examination and all the agitation it’s giving him over with faster. 

Manuela tests his reflexes with a small hammer, she checks his joints for pain or stiffness (how old does she think he is?), and presses her fingers under his jaw, looking for lumps that indicate infection. Everything is perfect, which she expresses with a pleased look. Seteth is trying his best to keep his surprising reaction under control. Despite all his protests he _likes_ this professional Manuela, and he likes her focus and attention being on him. He might even be enjoying the exam.

The interview she does afterwards, asking about his health history, is only slightly less gratifying. After years of hearing tales of her romantic and sexual mishaps, Seteth likes the novelty of being asked about his sexual history by a total professional. Absolutely nothing about Manuela’s demeanor suggests a seduction. It’s fascinating.

Once the exam is over Seteth goes back to his office and reads a book in an attempt to calm down. It’s not that he got _excited _from the examination, but it was novel and thrilling in its own way. He regrets having avoided it for so long. Once he set his boundaries Manuela had been entirely respectful of them. At least he will not have to worry about it next year, now that he knows it is a pleasant experience.

And if his dreams for the next few nights feature Manuela’s purely professional attention to more _intimate_ aspects of his health. Well. That can remain his private concern.


End file.
